As vehicle underhood space decreases in the quest for lower vehicle hood lines to reduce air resistance, there is in the case of a front engine installation and attendant accessories resultantly less packaging space for the engine's air cleaner and fresh air intake duct which are typically mounted on and/or adjacent the engine. Moreover, the engine's radiator because of the low front end vehicle profile is typically of the low profile cross-flow type and occupies most of the frontal space directly ahead of the engine thereby making it difficult for an air intake duct to reach therearound for fresh ambient air.